


Munsalvæsche

by SwanFloatieKnight



Category: Historical RPF, Parzival - Wolfram von Eschenbach
Genre: 1900 - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author, Crack, Deutsch | German, Expressionism, Gen, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Munsalvæsche, Mythology - Freeform, Nightfall - Freeform, Parzival - Freeform, Random & Short, Sorry Not Sorry, Thuringia, Trains, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 04:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19310323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Es ist ein kalter Winterabend im Jahr 1900, an dem Wolfram abends an den Bahnhof kommt.In der Wartehalle trifft er auf einen Fremden, den er noch nie zuvor gesehen hat, und der auf einen Zug wartet, der gar nicht fährt, zu einem Ort, von dem Wolfram noch nie gehört hat:Munsalvæschesecond chapter is the english translation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IfIWouldDoThat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfIWouldDoThat/gifts), [Ganelon8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganelon8/gifts).



> Wenn ich mich nachts zwei Stunden an den Bahnhof setze, statt mich um Uni-Zeug zu kümmern, kommt offenbar sowas raus...  
> well shit happens xD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

 

Das Feuer der Abenddämmerung erstarb langsam, Dunkelheit kroch in den Bahnhof. Und mit der Dunkelheit kam auch die Kälte. Oder spürte man sie ohne das warme Licht einfach nur deutlicher?

Fröstelnd zog Wolfram die Schultern hoch. Seine klammen Finger umklammerten haltsuchend den Griff seines Koffers, er hatte den Kragen hochgeklappt und wünschte sich sehnlichst ein Paar Handschuhe. Schön waren sie ja, diese Winternachtdämmerungen, aber eben auch hundekalt. Davor schützte auch der düstere Warteraum in dem halb verfallenen Bahnhofshäuschen nicht, den er soeben betreten hatte, denn hier war es kein bisschen wärmer als draußen auf der Straße.

Mit schnellen Schritten wollte Wolfram das Bahnhofshäuschen durchqueren, um zum Gleis zu gelangen. Der kleine Raum war feuchtkalt, es roch penetrant nach Moder und Kohlestaub, ein Geruch, der an den Kleidern haften blieb. Wolfram wusste schon seit Jahren nicht mehr, ob der Ruß und die Kohle der Dampflokomotiven die Wände schwarz gefärbt hate, oder ob das der Schimmel war. Lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern, bis die maroden, von Feuchtigkeit zerfressenen Wände bröckeln würden. Der Warteraum war also ungemütlich wie immer, und man hielt sich hier wirklich nur auf, wenn das Wetter das Warten auf dem Bahnsteig tatsächlich nicht zuließ.

Zumindest gab es hier noch einen Rest Tageslicht. Geblendet starrte Wolfram durch das kleine Fenster in der Tür auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, das nach Westen hinaus den Blick zum Bahnsteig freigab, und auf den letzten Rest Sonnenuntergang. Auf der anderen Seite des Gebäudes, auf der Straße draußen, von wo er gekommen war, war es schon recht dunkel gewesen, die Häuser warfen lange Schatten um diese Uhrzeit im Winter. Jetzt blendeten ihn die waagerecht fallenden Strahlen der rot versinkenden Abendsonne.

So sah er erst, nachdem sich seine Augen an das schwindende Licht gewöhnt hatten, dass er nicht alleine war. In einer Ecke des Warteraumes zusammengekauert, nahe bei der Tür, saß ein junger Mann mit schulterlangem braunen Haar auf einem Gepäckbündel, in Händen hielt er einen langen, schmalen, in Tücher eingeschlagenen Gegenstand. Er nickte Wolfram kurz zu, als er seinen Blick bemerkte, und Wolfram nickte grüßend zurück und trat einen Schritt näher.

„Sie fahren auch mit dem Abendzug nach Eisenach?“

Eigentlich war das keine Frage. Ein anderer Zug fuhr um diese Uhrzeit schließlich nicht mehr. Umso größer war Wolframs Überraschung, als der Mann zu ihm aufsah und den Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein.“

Langsam erhob er sich, wobei er sich schwer auf den Gegenstand in seinen Händen stützte. In dem Bündel zwischen seinen Füßen klirrte Metall, und Wolfram fiel auf, dass es außergewöhnlich groß war.

„Nein, ich warte auf den Schnellzug nach Munsalvæsche.“

„Ah.“ Wolfram bemühte sich, nicht allzu verwirrt zu schauen, und versteckte sich sicherheitshalber ein wenig hinter seinem hochgeklappten Mantelkragen, damit er nicht allzu offensichtlich irritiert wirkte. „Munsalvæsche… ist es denn weit bis dort?“

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Der Mann lächelte ihn an. „Ich war ja noch nie da. Deshalb kann ich auch nicht sagen, wie lange ich brauchen werde, um dorthin zu gelangen.“

„Natürlich.“ Wolfram hüstelte verlegen. War es unhöflich, diesen Fremden auf die Existenz von Fahrplänen hinzuweisen? „Sagen Sie, ist das eine Sonderfahrt?“

„Könnte man so sagen,“ brummte der Mann, der jetzt an Wolfram vorbei durch das Fenster hinaus auf den Bahnsteig starrte. Sekundenlang verharrte er regungslos. Dann stieß er mit einem Ruck die Tür auf.

Eine eisige Windböe, schneidend wie Stahl, und tiefblaues Licht wehten herein, das Feuer am Himmel war jetzt ganz erloschen, und Wolfram wunderte sich, woher dieses ungewöhnliche Glühen eigentlich kam. Es müsste doch dunkel sein.

Lange wunderte er sich allerdings nicht darüber, denn in diesen Augenblicken fuhr ein Zug in den Bahnhof ein, und der war nicht nur viel zu früh, um der Abendzug sein zu können, er sah auch ganz anders aus als jeder Zug, den Wolfram in seinem Leben bisher gesehen hatte.

Der Fremde wuchtete das große Bündel hoch auf seine rechte Schulter und packte das andere Gepäckstück fest mit der Linken. Dann machte er sich, so schnell er in seinem schwer beladenen Zustand konnte, auf den Weg zum beinahe lautlos bremsenden Zug. Die Tücher schoben sich dabei ein wenig zur Seite, und Wolfram konnte ein Schwert erkennen. Er hielt den Atem an.

Der Zug pfiff schrill, und der Mann beeilte sich, mit seinem sperrigen Gepäck in den Zug zu klettern.

„Auf Wiedersehen!“, rief Wolfram ihm noch hinterher, doch der beachtete ihn gar nicht mehr, stieg in den Zug ein, und hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür wieder.

Erst jetzt merkte Wolfram, dass der junge Fremde etwas verloren hatte: Aus seinem Bündel war ein kleiner Zettel gefallen, aus dickem, schweren Papier. Er rannte hinaus auf den Bahnsteig, hob ihn auf und versuchte, durch Winken und Rufen den Mann auf seinen Verlust aufmerksam zu machen, doch ob der ihn bemerkt hatte oder nicht war relativ bedeutungslos, denn gleich darauf setzte sich der Zug auch schon wieder in Bewegung, fuhr davon, beinahe lautlos und so schnell, dass er unter Wolframs Blick zu verschwimmen schien. Der Fahrtwind trieb ihm Tränen in die Augen, er blinzelte sie weg, und als er wieder klar sehen konnte, waren der Zug und das tiefblaue Leuchten verschwunden.

Nur er alleine stand noch am Bahnsteig, und hielt diesen Zettel in der Hand, den der Fremde verloren hatte. Das Papier fühlte sich rau unter seinen Händen an, und ungewöhnlich warm. Er strich vorsichtig darüber, als müsste er sich davon überzeugen, dass es tatsächlich da war. Er konnte erahnen, dass etwas darauf geschrieben war, aber lesen konnte er es nicht, denn mittlerweile war es stockdunkel und der Bahnhof nicht beleuchtet. Also steckte er den Zettel in die Manteltasche.

Erst, als der Abendzug einfuhr, Wolfram sich einen Platz gesucht und seinen Koffer unter der Bank verstaut hatte, kam er dazu, sich sein Fundstück genauer anzusehen.

In großen, altertümlichen Buchstaben stand genau ein Wort darauf: „Parzival“

Nachdenklich ließ Wolfram das Stück Papier sinken, starrte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit und lauschte auf das Rattern der Räder auf den Schienen. Leise murmelte er es vor sich hin, Parzival und Munsalvæsche. Wie das klang. Wie sich die Wörter in seinem Mund anfühlten. Wie Zaubersprüche. Wie Beschwörungsformeln. Mit Sicherheit war Munsalvæsche mehr als nur ein Ort, Parzival mehr als nur ein Name.

Aber was sie wohl bedeuten mochten?

Über dem gleichmäßigen Rattern und Schaukeln des Zuges schlief Wolfram schließlich ein, den Kopf an die kühle Scheibe gelehnt, und seine Finger umspielten in der Manteltasche den Zettel mit dem Wort.

_Parzival._

Als Wolfram kurz vor Eisenach schließlich erwachte, stand ihm sein Traum noch immer deutlich vor Augen. Alles war blau gewesen, von einem tiefblauen Licht durchglüht, und aus diesem Licht war langsam, wie aus einem Nebel, eine hohe, weiße Burg gestiegen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a cold winter evening in the year 1900 when Wolfram is at the Station at nightfall.  
> In the waiting room, he meets a stranger he has never seen before, and this man is waiting for a train that is not even scheduled, going to a place of which Wolfram has never even heard:  
> Munsalvæsche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My english is far from perfect, so please be merciful xD  
> if there are any grave mistakes, feel free to point them out to me

The fire of dusk slowly died, darkness crept into the lonely station hall. And with the darkness, the cold came. Or did one just feel it stronger without the warm burning light?

Shivering, Wolfram huddled deeper into his coat. His fingers held tightly on to the grip of his suitcase, he had turned up the collar and was wishing desperately for a pair of gloves. Beautiful they were, the winter sunsets, but bloody cold as well. Not even the gloomy waiting room in the decaying station house he had just entered could protect him from the cold. Inside, it was hardly warmer than on the street.

At least, there were some last rays of sunlight in here. Blinded, Wolfram stared through the small window on the other side of the room. Through it, he could see west over the platform and into the last minutes of dusk. On the other side of the building where he had come from it had already been quite dark; the houses threw long shadows at this hour in winter. Now, the last light of the red sinking evening sun dazzled him.

This was also why it took him some moments, until his eyes had gotten used to the dwindling light, to mention that he was not alone. A young man with long, brown hair was sitting huddled together in a corner of the waiting room, close by the door. He was sitting on a bundle, holding a long, slender object wrapped into some dark fabric in both hands and only nodded shortly at Wolfram when he mentioned his look. Wolfram nodded back to greet and stepped in a little closer.

“You’re also taking the late train to Eisenach?”

Actually, this wasn’t a question. There was no other train stopping at this station at this time of the day. And the more surprised was Wolfram when the man looked up at him and shook his head.

“No.”

Slowly, he rose to his feet, leaning heavily onto the object in his hands. The clashing sound of metal could be heard from the bundle between his feet, and Wolfram became aware that it was exceptionally big.

“No, I am waiting for the express train to Munsalvæsche.”

“Right.” Wolfram tried his best not to look too confused. Just to make sure he didn’t look too obviously bewildered, he hid his face partly behind his turned up collar. “Munsalvæsche… is it a long way to get there?”

“I don’t know,” the man smiled at him. “I’ve never been there. So I cannot tell you how long it will take me to get there, can I?”

“Of course.” Wolfram cleared his throat and awkwardly looked at the other man. Was it rude to point out the existence of schedules to this stranger? “Is this a special trip?”

“You could say so,” the man mumbled. He was now staring past Wolfram through the window and onto the platform. For a few seconds, he remained motionless. Then he pushed open the door with a jerk.

An icy gust of wind, biting like a blade, and deep blue light blew into the room. The fire in the sky had died by now, and Wolfram was wondering where this unusual glow came from. It should be entirely dark outside.

But he didn’t think much about it, because in this moment a train arrived at the station. It was not even far too early to be the late train, it also looked entirely different than any other train Wolfram had ever seen in his life.

The stranger picked up his bundle with a little difficulty. He carried it on his right shoulder while taking his other item in the left hand. Then, as fast as he could with his heavy load, he made his way to the almost noiselessly braking train. The fabric wrapped around the long object opened a little bit, and Wolfram could see a sword. He held his breath.

The train whistled shrilly, and the man hurried to climb onto the train with all his bulky luggage.

“Good bye!”, Wolfram called after him, but the man didn’t care. He got into the train, the doors closed behind him.

Only then Wolfram mentioned that the young stranger must have lost something: a small piece of paper had fallen from his bundle. He ran out onto the platform, picked it up and tried to signal this loss to the man by waving and calling. But it didn’t matter whether he had seen Wolfram or not, because in the same moment the train drove off, almost noiselessly and so fast that he seemed to blur into the darkness. The headwind was so strong that it drove tears into Wolframs eyes, he blinked them away, and when he finally could see clearly again, the train and the deep blue glow had vanished.

He remained on the platform, alone, with the piece of paper in his hand. The one the stranger had lost. It felt rough and thick under his fingers, and extraordinarily warm. Carefully, he felt it, like he had to convince himself that it really was there. He could imagine that something must have been written on it, but he couldn’t read it. It had become utterly dark now and the station had not even a lantern to read the schedule. So Wolfram put the piece of paper into the pocked of his coat.

Only when his train finally had arrived, and after Wolfram had found a seat and stowed away his suitcase under the seats, he had the time to look at it closer.

It was only one word written across it, in large, ancient writing: “Parzival”

Pensively, Wolfram lowered the paper. He stared out of the window, lost in his own thoughts, listening to the wheels rattling along on the rails. Quietly, he murmured it himself, Parzival and Munsalvæsche. How they sounded. How the words felt in his mouth, on his tongue. Like spells. Like incantations. Certainly, Munsalvæsche was more than a place, and Parzival more than a name.

But what could they mean?

Over the regular rattling and rocking of the train, Wolfram finally fell asleep. His head was leaning against the cool window glass, and his finger still clutched the piece of paper in the pocket of his coat. The paper with the word on it.

_Parzival._

When Wolfram awoke, just before they reached Eisenach, his dream was still vivid in front of his eyes. Everything had been blue, glowing in a deep blue light, and out of this light, slowly, like from a fog, a high white castle had risen.


End file.
